Two Pounding Hearts
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Lucy's heart keeps pounding around Natsu and she can't figure out why. NaLu.


**So, I've been told by my brothers that I am a lot like Lucy. I share her personality (most of it anyway) and in one moment, I could be in a good mood then in the next I could be yelling at my brothers. I actually kind of do have a fangirl crush on Natsu, but of course we all know that Lucy and Natsu were like** _ **made**_ **to be together. So, I've decided to wedge myself in Lucy's shoes and kind of control her in things that I would do. Of course, not everybody is the** _ **exact**_ **same, so there'll possible be a few** _ **slight**_ **changes in Lucy's personality, but I'll try my best to keep it together. This is going to be in First Person view because I write easier that way and it's easier to express myself. So, yeah! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: There would be NaLu in Fairy Tail if I owned it.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two Pounding Hearts

I have always considered myself a loner. I didn't have friends most of my life. Now that I do, I love to hang out with them, but I've never stopped being a loner, even when I tried. I guess that's one of the things that stick with you. Right now, I'm sitting at the bar playing with my glass of water and being a loner while all my friends laugh, talk, and joke around with each other. I turned around to catch a glimpse of my pink haired idiotic best friend. He just gave Gray an uppercut as Lisanna cheered him on and Juvia checked if Gray was okay.

I turned around and groaned, sipping my water a little bit.

"Hey Lucy?"

I turned around to greet Happy. "Hey Happy. What's up?"

"Later today, Natsu and I are going on a mission. This one to be exact," I took the flier from Happy and looked at it. It would pay my rent exactly and seemed to be fairly easy. "Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm not feeling too well today. Maybe some other time."

Happy sulked and walked away in sadness. That is the fourth time I've turned down rent money.

It's true, I haven't exactly been feeling well. For some odd reason, I've been thinking a lot about Natsu lately. Day after day, there's more of his personality that I love. Yes, I know, I just said "love". There's nothing wrong with loving someone's personality. I love a lot of people's personalities, like Wendy, Mira, Gray, and so many others. It didn't bother me at first, but I feel myself being drawn to Natsu like a magnet. When I _am_ near him, I start sweating for no reason at all and I'd stare at him. Also, I never know what to say. Well, I do, but I'm never able to get it out of my mouth. It'll just be completely awkward.

Suddenly, I started shaking and I could hear my heart thumping very loud. I growled and pounded my fist against my chest. "Shut up!" I hissed to my heart.

That's another thing: I shake nervously and my heart beats loudly for some reason when I'm near Natsu. Right now, he's on the other side of the room right now and I'm just thinking about him! Why is my heart beating so fast?!

 _Another_ thing: I can't stop thinking about him. What is the deal here?! I'm totally confused! I can't even approach him without making a fool of myself in front of him. So, I've been avoiding him as much as possible. Of course, that's hard because we're a team and he keeps breaking into my house, but I just summon Taurus to take care of him or I'd just Lucy Kick him. I can't even scream at him to get out. I'd just stutter.

I have no idea what to do and I have no idea who to talk to. I have so many choices that I can't choose. I tried talking to Natsu about my situation because I think that's my best option, but I can't even say five words to him.

I sighed again and leaned my elbows on the bar, "I wish everything would go back to normal."

I whispered that to myself, but I didn't notice Mira standing in front of my cleaning dishes. She looked up as I spoke, "You wish what would go back to normal?"

I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed that she heard that. "Nothing!" I gulped my water and hopped up before she asked anything else. "Thanks for the water, Mira. See ya!"

"Uh…Bye?"

I sighed as I turned to walk out of the guild. I needed to get away from all the noise so it'll be a little easier to think. I guess you can say that's another reason why I'm a loner. I like to get away from the crowd sometimes.

I stopped in my tracks as I observed my surroundings. If I wanted to leave the guild hall, I'd have to pass Natsu to get to the doors. If he saw me, I'd probably make a fool of myself _again_. Maybe he won't though, he's teasing Gajeel and Levy. Apparently, they were caught holding hands one time and now no one is leaving them alone about it. If I just keep calm and walk fast, I have a fifty/fifty shot of him not seeing me.

I took a deep breath and fast-walked toward the door. "Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out," I chanted to myself as I kept my head down.

"Hey Lucy!"

I froze, shivered, and immediately noticed that my heart was beating super fast. I pressed my hands against my chest to keep it from being heard everywhere. " _It's okay. Be brave, Lucy,_ " I told myself as I put a smile on and turned around.

"Hey Luce!"

Now, I've always thought Natsu's gigantic, goofy smile was cute, but when he flashed it to me, I began shaking nervously and let out a silent dreamy sigh.

"Um….Hi!" I said quicker than I meant to. My eyes glazed over his muscular chest and arms and I mentally kicked myself. " _Stop it, Luce. Just calm down, Luce._ "

"There's this mission and-"

"Yeah…Happy uh…he…um…" I bit my lip, panicked, and said quickly, "Gotta go, bye!" Then I turned around and ran out of the guild, leaving Natsu confused… _again_!

I sighed as I reached Southgate Park. Then I growled, "Stupid Lucy! How could you-ugh!" I turned to the huge tree and kicked it. I yelped and grabbed my foot, jumping up and down. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

When my foot finally stopped aching, I sighed again and walked over to my favorite bench that viewed the beautiful ocean.

A beautiful, spring breeze went by and I flipped my blonde hair up to cool the back of my neck (I was sweating thanks to Natsu).

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself. "Ugh! You got to stop doing this, Lucy, you have to suck it up sometime!"

After a few minutes, I started daydreaming about my new plot for my book. I've written about two novels and Levy is in love with both. I've been asking her for new ideas and she's been telling me to do a love story (since I haven't written one yet). So I've been daydreaming about the characters and their background.

When I finally snapped out of it, the sun was down and I decided to head home.

I was little shocked not to find Natsu and Happy at my house, but I didn't mind. It's good thing! I'll take a quick shower and hit the hay.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When I woke, Natsu and Happy weren't in the bed with me, which is another shocker, but once again, that's a good thing. I don't have to deal with them and my crazy self.

I sat at the bar at the guild hall and asked for a drink, but when Mira saw me, she looked shocked.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I stood up to look in the mirror behind Mira to see anything embarrassing, but Mira told me to sit back down.

"No, you look great, Lucy, But why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Natsu and Happy?"

I blinked, "Uh…No, why?"

"They went on a mission. You're their teammate, right?"

I felt hurt at first, but then I completely understood their intention. They needed money as much as I did, and I've been turning them down many times. I hope they get the job done alright.

I smiled at Mira, "I didn't know that, but that's okay. I haven't been feeling too well."

Mira didn't buy it. She set her elbows in the bar and leaned over to look at me. I backed up a little when she got too close. "Lucy, is there something bothering you? You haven't been 'feeling well' for the past two months. It just sounds like you've been ignoring Natsu and Happy."

"No, I'm fine," I tried to smile at her and get her to drop the subject, but she didn't give up.

"Lucy, did Natsu do something to make you angry with him? After you confused him by leaving quickly without finishing your sentence, he sat at the bar in gloom and talked to me."

I felt a pang of guilt hit me. I didn't know I was making him upset. If I knew that, I wouldn't have ignored him (well, I would have ignored him to keep me from humiliating myself, but I wouldn't do it as often as I am now).

"What did you guys talk about?"

"You. He didn't know what was wrong with you and I didn't either. Could you please tell me? Maybe I can help?"

I bit my lip, but I wasn't giving up. I plastered on the best smile I could and said, "Mira, I have no idea what you're talking about. And for the last time, I'm fine. I've been just having major stomach aches lately."

"If you're having stomach aches, why are you here?"

I gulped, " _Shoot! I'm cornered!_ "

"Come on, Lucy. What's wrong?"

I sighed and confessed all my problems to Mira. She seemed to understand most of it, but when I asked her what to do she said:

"Tell him."

"Mira, I can't even say five words to him! How am I supposed to tell him when I'm sweating, shaking, and my heart is pounding." I didn't notice that Mira was smirking during my entire confession until now. I jumped slightly as she stared off into space.

"Uh…Mira?"

"Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking about baby names."

"Baby names? What does that have to do with anything?"

She smiled evilly and looked away. "Oh nothing."

There was a moment of silence as I looked at Mira with a worried look. It seemed like she was going into la-la land, which is bad because she could fangirl and faint. Before I could say anything, she spoke first.

"Lucy, if it'll help, I can talk to Natsu for you when he gets back."

"Um…no thanks, Mira. This is my problem. I'll solve it, but I would like to when they'll get back."

"They'll be back in about two days."

"Okay, thanks Mira. Thanks for listening to me too."

"It's no problem, Lucy," She smiled widely at me (a little too widely if I may add), "If you need to talk about anything else, I'm here for you. And not just me, all of us."

I smiled. "I know. Thanks Mira."

I hopped up and made my way over to Levy in a great mood. I don't have to deal with this situation for two days! Yea! This is great! I won't have to deal with my sweat, nervousness, and heart. This'll be a great break!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No, this wasn't a great break. I felt like I was going through hell thirty minutes after Mira told me that Natsu and Happy were gone. I was _desperate_ to see Natsu again! I missed him a lot. I felt empty and incomplete without him. I guess that's something else that's changed.

I remember, before the S-class trial, Natsu and Happy were doing countless of missions on their own and it never fazed me when they were gone. So, I know this has to do me acting strange.

Okay, let me get this straight: whenever I'm near Natsu, I get a pleasant feeling in my heart causing it to thump loudly, I shake and sweat a lot, and I love more of his personality everyday. When I'm talking to him, I can't say five words to him, I can't help but look at his abs and other cute features about him, and I make a fool of myself. When I'm away from him, I want to see him again, can't stop thinking about him and desperately waiting for him to get back even though I know he won't come back for two days, and I want to be near him which will cause the whole cycle to start again.

….wow…

I am messed up…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. days later.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I rushed my morning faster than usual. I hopped out of my house on one foot as I was slipping my boot on the other. Once both my feet were on the ground, I was running. I scolded myself over and over. It didn't really matter because I'll just be stuck in my place when I see him then I'll shake, sweat, and try to stop my heart from beating so fast. Then everything will go back to normal as I ignore him again.

I groaned in frustration and rushed to the guild hall. Before I entered, I pat my hair down to look nice and walked in normally.

I looked around for Natsu and Happy. Happy was sitting next to Carla and Wendy. He was trying to get Carla's attention. Aww! How sweet! I wish she would just give him a chance.

I smiled at them and continued the search for Natsu (even though I'm still in the doorway). He has to be here because Happy is. Those two are inseparable! Why wouldn't he be here?

Then I saw him. Natsu was looking straight at me with a look on his face that I can't describe. He was sitting at the bar with his body facing to the door (which probably means he was waiting for me to walk in). Our eyes locked and we stayed that way for a few moments before Natsu downed the rest of his drink and started walking toward me.

I panicked. With every step he took, my heart pounded against my rib cage harder and harder and I tried to steady myself so I would stop shaking nervously, but of course, like always, that didn't happen.

When Natsu reached me, he said, "Can I talk to you?"

It's either I shake or nod my head. If I shake it, we would stand there awkwardly because I'm glued to the ground and can't move. I don't know what would happen if I nod my head. But I decided to do that. I wanted to know what he wanted to say to me…and I wanted to be near him…

"Come with me," Natsu took my hand and pulled me out of the guild hall. When our hands met, lightning bolts shot up my arm. I blinked in astonishment as my feet automatically followed him like I wasn't stuck at all.

Natsu didn't go far. He turned right, then right again to the side of the guild hall. It was dark from the shade and no windows so no one could see us.

I waited for Natsu to look at me when he let go of my hand and stopped walking, but his back stayed faced to me when he spoke. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and tried to speak. "W-what-" I shook my head and tried again. "What do you…um…mean?" Well that's good. I was able to say a sentence, but it was rushed. I could do better. I just need to focus.

But I didn't expect what'll happen next…

Natsu turned to me and clenched his teeth. "Lucy! We're a team! And how many times have you _completely_ ignored me and rejected jobs?!"

I jumped at the tone of his voice and an overwhelming emotion crawled up my spine and into my heart. No, it wasn't the pleasant ones I've been feeling for two months. I knew exactly what it was: fear. I always get scared when I'm being yelled at. I blame my father for that. Like being a loner, that fear has always stuck with me.

I blinked back tears of fear and stared at Natsu's angry face. I not only felt fear, but hurt as well. Natsu, the totally hot guy who I haven't stopped thinking about, was yelling at me. I bit my lip as he continued:

"You would talk to Happy! I've seen you! But me? _No!_ You just say two words and run off! I don't understand what I did to you, Lucy! Am I just too insane?! Am I just too ugly or something?! Are you embarrassed to be around me?! What is it?! You never acted like this before, so why now?! What happened?!"

When I didn't answer, he muttered unpleasant things and turned his back to me to kick a trash can. I flinched at the noise as a tear ran down my cheek. I wiped it away, but Natsu had already caught the smell of it and turned to me. I looked away and turned around.

"I-I'm going go…"

"No! Wait, Lucy!"

Natsu grabbed my wrist to stop me before I even took two steps. Natsu spun me around and pulled me toward him. I felt my wet face hit the crook of his neck and his strong, warm arms wrap around me.

I felt Natsu's chin rest on my head as he spoke, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not mad, I promise. I was just frustrated by the way you're acting and I couldn't figure out why."

We stayed like that for a while. Once I stopped silently crying into his shoulder, I realized that he was hugging me. My muscles clenched and my heart was pounding so hard I could've sworn he heard it. Before I was able to wrap my own arms around him, he let go of me.

Natsu wiped the rest of my tears away and gave me his goofy smile that I melted to. "Lucy, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

I smiled and nodded at him, indicating I forgave him. He understood and smiled wider. "You know, you can tell me anything, no matter what it is-"

"I know," I looked at the designing on his scarf to distract me. I took a deep breath. Now that I was finally going to come clean with him, I was able to speak right. "You're not insane…or ugly. It's just me."

"What do you mean?"

Then I finally told him everything. It felt good to get it all off my chest to him. He seemed confused for the most part, but when I got to my heart pounding all the time when I was near him, he seemed to understand.

"This is weird," I commented when I was done. "I mean…this entire confession."

"I agree. It is weird," Natsu chuckled. "But we're weird. So, it suits us."

I raised an eyebrow. "We're weird?"

"Yeah! I'm a fire eater and you're a nerd! We're weird!" He flashed me his trademark smile again.

I giggled. "Yeah, I guess we are."

There was a moment of silence, before Natsu took my hand, causing my muscles to clench up again.

"Lucy, you said your heart kept pounding, right?"

I nodded, confused to where he was going.

Natsu smiled and set my hand on his chest, beneath his vest. Not only was he super toasty for a fire mage, but there was something else there too:

A pounding heart.

Yeah, I know. Everybody has a heart, but his was pounding just as hard as mine was. This told me everything. It was obvious now. Why didn't I figure it out earlier? When he was around me, his heart would pound too, just like mine would. It told me why I've been acting like this and what it was. It also told me that I wasn't the only one feeling like this.

I love him…and he loves me too…

Natsu smiled as everything that sunk in reflected off my face. He leaned to my ear and whispered, "My heart pounds fast too."

Then the tears came back.

I'm never going to forget my first kiss that day…or all the others after that. I eventually stopped shaking and sweating around him, but my heart never stopped pounding. That's okay though. I loved knowing his was pounding too.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope it wasn't too bad. I like the narrating I put in it better than Third Person view. I might do more First Person later in life. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and see you next time!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
